


Happy Birthday Beast

by Amarylliss



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylliss/pseuds/Amarylliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending an evening with the Beast, he reveals to Belle that it is his birthday, a fact that he is not happy about. Belle reminds him what it is like to be cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Beast

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the beginning is the final line in The Great Gatsby. It really serves no purpose other than to show that Belle has been reading to the Beast nightly. 
> 
> The characters do not belong to me. I just like to play with them and make them do naughty things from time to time. (RIP your childhood!) No money is being made from these works, they are strictly for fun. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Any mistakes are my own. (Though I try my best to avoid them or catch them before I post.)
> 
> This fic contains consensual (oral) sex between Belle and the Beast. If that is not your cup of tea, then please do not read. 
> 
> Last but not least, please enjoy!

“So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.”

Belle closed the book and set it in her lap before leaning her head back against the chair and closing her eyes. 

After some discussion of the book with the Beast, she stifled a yawn and realized the hour had grown late. 

“Well, I suppose that I should be going,” Belle announced as she stood from her seat. She stretched her arms high overhead, stretching her back and then reached down to smooth her skirts. Crossing the room, she placed the book back in it's place on the shelf and scanned the other titles that he had readily available within his chambers.

“Have you thought about what book you would like to read next?” The question was met with silence, however and Belle turned just in time to catch the beast's cape trailing through the archway that led out onto the balcony. Come to think of it, the Beast had been unusually quiet all evening.

Intrigued by the strange mood, she followed him out onto the balcony where she found him sprawled out on his back and looking up at the stars. Belle was unsure of how to proceed. Surely he would have dismissed her, had he desired to be left alone, but he had not invited out to the balcony, either. So she stood in the archway, dumfounded and staring at him, watching as his massive chest rose and fell with each breath. 

“Today is my birthday,” the Beast announced without preamble. 

Well, that would explain the odd mood, Belle thought. All she could say, however was, “Oh,” as she crossed the balcony and sat on the ground beside him. Once seated, she realized that she needed to provide a better acknowledgment of what the beast had shared with her.

“I had no idea. Happy Birthday.”

The platitude sounded lame even to her own ears and she was neither surprised nor offended when the Beast snorted in derision. What did surprise her, however, was that he condescended to offer her a polite reply in return.

“Thank you, Belle. You are very kind.” 

“Pardon my intrusion, but certainly your birthday is no secret to those who have long occupied the castle. Why was there no celebration?”   
The Beast snorted once more and eyed Belle as though the answer should be obvious and upon hearing what he had to say about the matter at hand, Belle realized that he was right. 

Hefting himself up from the ground, he snapped, “Why on Earth would I want to celebrate another year as this?”

He held his arms out wide, leaving no question as to the “this” he was speaking of. He huffed in frustration and crossed over to the balcony's ledge, leaning heavily against the cold marble as if he were exhausted. 

This was a side to the beast that Belle was unaccustomed to and she wanted to dispel the situation and put him at ease, but found herself unknowing of how to do so. Grasping at straws, she blurted, “Perhaps it is enough to celebrate being alive.” 

He laughed, a hollow sound that made Belle wince, and then muttered something under his breath that she couldn't make out, although it sounded a lot like, “Better that I wasn't...” The way he was eying the dark depths that fell endlessly below the balcony with something akin to longing made Belle extremely nervous. Heart racing, she quickly crossed the space to stand at his side. 

She laid a hand upon his furred arm and whispered urgently, “You mustn't speak of things like that.”

The Beast closed his eyes and the lines of his face were strained as if he were in pain. On impulse, Belle reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, gently turning his face toward her. The beast's eyes popped open in shock, and she tugged his hand off the banister and slid between his massive body and the balustrade. She had never stood so close to the Beast and the heat coming from his body was all consuming. He gulped and Belle followed the movement of his Adam's apple with her eyes. Raising her gaze to his eyes, she realized that he looked terrified. Slowly and gently, lest she startle him, Belle reached up and caressed his cheek. The skin of his face was rough and ugly with scars which appeared to be self-inflicted. Her heart broke as she imagined the beast so filled with self-loathing that he tried tearing his own visage off. 

She traced the ridges and valleys with her fingers using great care. The kind touch tore a groan from his throat as his eyes closed once more. His head dropped and his body slumped forward, his arm shooting out to once more brace himself against the banister, only this time Belle was enclosed in his arms. 

There was a time, Belle though, when being in such a position would have frightened her. Disgusted her even. But now she knew that, monstrous form or no, the Beast would never harm her. As her fingers found their way into his wonderfully thick hair, Belle wondered when was the last time that someone had touched the Beast with kindness. Her heart ached as she realized the magnitude of his loneliness and she was surprised at the fierce need that felt to ensure that the beast knew he was cared for. 

She brought her other hand to his face and he leaned into the touch. 

With much conviction, Belle stated simply, “You are cared for, and you would be missed.” 

He opened his eyes again, burning her with the intensity of his gaze. She met his stare with sincerity, willing him to take her words as truth. Suddenly, his head fell back in a great roar and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting and seating her on the ledge. He buried his face in her neck as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. His grip was crushing, yet still she was not close enough to him. 

His body was trembling and she wasn't sure but she thought that he might be sobbing. He was whispering words into the flesh of her neck, and Belle had to to strain to hear what he was saying. 

“I want that which I cannot have. I desire that which I do not deserve. I have waited a lifetime for you.” 

Her heart ached at his words and she pulled away to look into his eyes. She needed him to understand that he was worthy of being loved, that he was deserving of happiness. Her efforts proved fruitless as the beast kept his eyes downcast and Belle knew that he was trying to hide his vulnerability from her. Determined, she turned his face so that the Beast has no choice but to meet her eyes. He did not resist though she was sure that he wanted to. 

The agony that she saw in those depths sliced through Belle, cutting her open and leaving her exposed. The tears running down his cheeks were intriguing. Unlike her own tears, the Beast's were a dark bluish gray and they glowed faintly. Fascinated, she caught one on her finger and without thinking brought it to her mouth. Whereas her own tears were salty, the beast's tears were sweet and slightly bitter.

His eyes followed as Belle brought her finger to her mouth and lapped up his tear with her little pink tongue. His eyes closed and he moaned. A chorus consisting of two words played on repeat within his head: inside her, inside her, inside her, inside her. His hips ground into her of their own accord and a possessive growl bubbled up from his throat. Mine, his brain supplied. 

He felt Belle respond to him and smelt her arousal in the air. She was moving against him, legs locked in a vice-like grip around his waist. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were locked on him shining with adoration and lust. He pumped against her, growling in frustration at the layers of clothing keeping him from where he needed to be: inside her, inside her, inside her, inside her. Claim, mark, own, possess, mine, mine, mine, mine.

Each thought was punctuated with a thrust against her. He was insane, a madman no longer in control of his actions. Then, Belle cried out as her orgasm tore through her body. The scent of her climax was intoxication and the beast threw back his head in a mighty roar of triumph. 

Taste her. Taste her. Taste her. Taste her. Taste her. 

He fell to his knees, pushing up Belle's skirts as he pressed his face between her legs, drinking in the scent of her release. He heard as she gasped in shock and felt as a new wave of heat and moisture poured forth from her sweet center. He bit through the flimsy fabric of her panties, shredding the material with his fangs. When she was exposed, he pulled back to admire the most secret part of her. She was beautiful here as well. The delicate folds of soft skin were glistening with the evidence of her arousal and release. She smelled delicious and his mouth watered in response. In one smooth stoke from his long tongue he had lapped up all of her juices. They were honey in his mouth and he closed his eyes to savor their taste, a content purr humming in the back of his throat. Gently, slowly he traced her folds with his tongue and her moans were music to his ears. He thought of how they must look, him kneeling before her, servicing her with his mouth and he grew impossibly hard at the mental image.

She is my queen, he realized. She is the one whom I am meant to serve. She owns me. I am hers.

As these, realizations hit the Beast, Belle's fingers ran through his hair, lightly scraping his scalp. He moaned against her flesh and was rewarded by a fresh flood of her juices. Her fingers tightened, nearly pulling his hair out by the roots and she shoved his face roughly against her center.   
All semblance of self-control lost, he lifted his beloved from the ledge, tongue never pausing in it's ministrations, and laid her out on the cold concrete of the balcony. Such a feast she was and he lapped at her ruthlessly, working her nub with fierce determination.

You will come for me, he thought. You will come on my tongue and I will drink you down and you will love it.

Her body was shaking and she was babbling incoherently and the words that fell from her lips only served to make him hotter. 

“Possess me. Make me yours. I belong to you.”

He felt the tension in her body and knew that she was close. In one quick thrust, he slid all ten inches of his thick tongue inside of her and she immediately exploded around the muscle, crying out his name. Her walls clenched and unclenched spasmodically, and he moved his tongue with the motion, drawing out her orgasm and savoring her juices. 

When he had wrung every last drop of pleasure from her, he lifted his head and looked down at her. Her body was limp, utterly relaxed and her eyes were half closed. She was beautiful. Belle offered him a sleepy smile and held her hands out to him, beckoning him to lie in her arms. He obliged and crawled over her. She took his face in her hands and tugged him down so that mere inches separated them and her next action shocked him to his core. Closing the distance between them, she proceeded to run her tongue over his lips, cheeks and chin, cleaning her own juices from his face. He moaned helplessly, completely lost to this amazing woman.

Just when the Beast thought that Belle could do no more to surprise him, she did the unthinkable. Pressing her mouth to his, she gave him a tender kiss. He cupped the back of her head with his palm and laid her back down, lips moving against hers. She drew his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it lightly before releasing it with a happy little sigh. 

“I belong to you,” she whispered once more before her eyes drifted closed and her breathing grew deep and even.


End file.
